What a Difference
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione was not expecting that two minutes could affect her life so much, especially when those two minutes are spent with Professor Snape. PostHBP,please note the rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

1**Title:** **What a Difference **(1of ?)

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Severus/Hermione

**Rating: **teen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I just play with JK's toys. I'm lucky she shares.

**A/N:** Let's just say I was not expecting this plot bunny but welcome the muses completely. Lol...Thanks to my muse and my beta, Danielle, who is not just a good beta but a great friend.

**Summary: **Hermione was not expecting that two minutes could affect her life so much, especially when those two minutes are spent with Professor Snape.

* * *

_**Chapter One : What a Difference Two Minutes Makes **_

"Would you like to like to share a lift with me or would you rather walk the five stories?" Professor Snape asked as the double-doors opened. The now war-hero ended up taking the position as Potions Master at her university. _Oh, what were the odds? _But if she could be honest with herself, he was truly a great teacher now that he no longer had to deal with Nevilles in his classroom and with students, who actually wanted to learn his art.

Hermione swallowed as she nodded her head and stepped into the compartment with her crush, the crush she _really_ shouldn't have a crush on. Silently she told herself. _Breathe, Hermione, breath. It's just a short trip. A short trip in a small compartment with a man, who spent the last three hours wreaking havoc on your nerves and caused your knickers to dampen within the first hour._

Hermione stepped to back of the confined, square room as her professor stepped in front of her with his back to her. Silently she counted to ten and kept her eyes closes till she heard him speak. "For being a former Gryffindor, you seem to lack that famous courage you all are supposed to have."

Quickly her eyes flashed open at his comment as the dark brooding man turned on his heels to face her as the lift began to move downward in motion. Not really knowing what he was talking about, Hermione let the heavy book bag slip off her shoulder on to the floor and asked, "Meaning what exactly?"

His dark eyes meet her as a feral smile appeared on his lips and he took a step or two towards her as the bell of the lift indicated them passing the fourth floor. Feeling his presence so close to her made her stomach start clenching and unclenching as she wished for butterflies in her stomach, not hippogriffs.

Trying to calm her nervous, she closed her eyes again for just moment and opened them to only see her professor with his hands on either side of her head. Unconsciously, the lift tinged again with passing another floor and she wetted her lips as her eyes focused on his for the briefest of seconds, like she had done many times before but never with him so close to her. I_s it getting hotter in here?_

"Meaning if you want something, you should have the courage to take it or, at least, ask for it," Professor Snape answered as he leaned forward to purr into her ear as the tips on his ink black air touched along her jaw and the sound of another level barely register to her as her body fought off the things his voice was doing to her and wanting her to do.

Hermione glanced up into his eyes as he pulled back for a moment and studied her flush cheeks and her increasingly heavy breathing. Instinctively, her finger itched to reach for her professor to touch him in one of many ways, like she had longed to do since the first night of their evening class. Images of this brilliant, sexy man filled her dreams and entered her fantasies no matter how much she tried to tell herself it was a foolish idea to get involved with the 'forbidden fruit.'

Her intelligent, quick mind tried to work faster to figure out exactly what he meant and trying to convince herself that her lust-induced mind was simply reading too much into his actions. Then his lips crushed into hers and her hands grabbed onto his shoulders in surprise. Yet as his warm lips moved over hers and his body pressed her completely against the wall of the moving lift as they passed by the second floor, her tight grip on his strong shoulders became more of a need to ensure her from not falling as her knees went completely weak from their passionate kissing.

The motion of the lift slowed as her professor released her lips and stepped back to remove himself from her body. When the double-doors opened a second later, a smirk appeared on his lips and turned around to exit but looked over his shoulder as he huskily whispered, "Have a good night, Miss Granger."

No words came from her as she watched Snape disappear around the corner and her legs finally gave out as she slid down the wall. The doors of the lift closed, which brought her back to reality, and she stood to pull up her bag as she pushed the button for the doors to open again. Methodically, Hermione made her way out of the building as her mind tried to go over everything that had just happened while sharing the lift with her professor. A lot of things had changed and a lot had to be thought about. It wasn't every day she had the moves put on her from her secret favorite, intoxicating professor.

With a sly smile on her face, she walked into the cold night air to the Disapparation point as she reflected on the entire ride, which had only lasted two minutes. But what a difference two minutes makes. The rest of the quarter was definitely going to be an interesting one and she couldn't wait for her class next week. Hermione quickly spoke to herself as she pulled her cloak closed around her, "Good night, Professor."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Maybe, depends on my muse. wink


	2. a Roommate makes

1**Title: What a Difference a Roommate Makes( 2 ? )**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Severus/Hermione

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I just play with JK's toys. I'm lucky she shares.

**A/N:** This series is dicated to my muse, who continues to influence my mind even in the worst places. smirk Thanks to my friend and beta, Danielle.

**Summary:** Hermione was not expecting that two minutes could affect her life so much, especially when those two minutes are spent with Professor Snape. Then the differences continue. Post-Hogwarts. Post-HBP.

* * *

**Chapter Two What a Difference a Roommate Makes **

With a loud sigh, Hermione closed her eyes as she carefully slid into the hot water of her bath and leaned back as she stretched in the long tub. The warm mist relaxed her face and the water soothed her nervous muscles as she began to relax before her long day at school.

Just as she leaned back, a smile crept on her lips as two strong arms wrapped around her stomach and soft kisses meet her bare neck. A soft mew escaped her lips as she felt her naked back touch his skin. The idea of him in her bathtub was almost to handle but she'd bear it and just enjoy it for everything she could.

A very friendly tongue played with her lobe before the velvet voice of Professor Snape melted the rest of her nervous as he spoke, "You like the idea of me helping you wash off, Hermione?"

One of his hands crept down her thigh as his legs were position on the outer sides of her own and Hermione felt his nails rake into her lightly as they came back up. She softly answered, "Yes."

"Good, very good," Severus replied and tenderly rub his other hand was soft on her stomach as he massaged her leg in the hot water. She reached her hands to rub up and down his legs as felt the familiar pull in her stomach begin to tighten with every moment under his full attention.

Hermione rubbed her legs together trying to relieve some of building tension within her body and pushed back a little more against him. A deep groan came from her lover as she felt him hard and ready against her arse, which caused a shiver of excitement course through her body. Snape's long fingers moved up to her torso and cupped one of her wet breast as he asked, "Cold, my dear?"

Her back arched as he twisted her hard nipple under the water and the water sloshed as her hips pushed back against his. Severus' free hand lowered and dipped into the apex of her legs. Hermione bit back a moan between the wonderful feeling of his caress of her breast and the feeling of his fingers move within her willing body.

Her body began to move in time with him but stopped at the sound of knocking at the door. Hermione's eye flew open and she removed her hand from her own breast to undo the silencing spell she placed on the door to stop her own noise from being heard by her room mate.

"How much longer are you going to be, Mione? Class starts in twenty minutes," Ginny's voice called from the other side of the door.

Her body jumped up out of the cooling water and she looked back longingly at the empty tub. She had not meant to give into her daydreams of being with him again. "I'm done here. I'll be out in a minute."

Quickly, she got out of the tub and into the clothes she laid out for the day. Tonight was going to be her first class with Snape since the event in the elevator. With a look at the mirror and a quick adjustment of her black stockings, Hermione smiled as she ready to come face-to-face with her sexy Professor and show him just what Gryffindors are capable of.

**To Be Continued ...**


	3. a Letter Makes

**Title: What a Difference a Letter Makes ( 3 ? )**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Severus/Hermione

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I just play with JK's toys. I'm lucky she shares.

**A/N:** This series is dedicated to my muse, who continues to influence my mind even in the worst places. smirk Thanks to my friend and beta, Danielle.

**Summary:** What a difference a few things can make between university student, Hermione Granger, and university professor, Professor Severus Snape. Post-Hogwarts. Post HBP.

* * *

**_Chapter Three What a Difference a Letter Makes_ **

Hermione shook her hand due to the threatening cramp as she wrote the answers for the test in front of her. With a glance at the clock in the front of the classroom, she noticed that a half-hour remained until class ended and most people were still there finishing their tests for the Potions Master. She finished all the questions fifteen minutes ago and was just adding on anything else she could think of, so she wouldn't have to leave just yet. Snape sat grading their completed homework at his desk a few feet to her left side and she knew hers was next.

Professor Snape marked a final red dash to the last student's paper, if one could call it that. A mess of ink seemed a more appropriate label. He moved it to the side to see that only Miss Granger's paper remained. He gave a slow glance to ensure no cheating was occurring and then settled back in his chair to read her work. She always gave him exactly what he was looking for on anything she turned in and it was refreshing. It was why he usually saved hers for last.

He had studied her the moment she stepped into his classroom that night. Over the course of the week, since his move in the elevator, he dreaded every knock at his office door thinking it was the Chair of his department kicking him out for crossing the line with a student. But nothing came and she had returned to her normal seat, she even had a smirk on her face after she handed over her work. Maybe whatever was happening between them would turn out to be quite interesting.

A few students laid their completed tests on his desk with defeated looks. He may not snap at them like when he taught at Hogwarts, but he enjoyed pushing them to learn more and see past the normal, limited views of learning they got with all their other professors.

Severus noticed Miss Granger was still in her seat and appeared to be deep in thought. She usually turned her tests in first and got the best grade on it, which had nothing to do with the way he felt whenever his mind ventured onto to the once bushy-haired swot to the soft curled brunette with definite feminine curves under that blouse. (Longest sentence ever! Try splitting it into two. It's very confusing!) The legs under her desk detracted his attention from the paper as he noticed her black-stocking clad leg for the first time that night. _Damn, my weakness. I am glad, it's almost the end of class and I can leave after they are gone. Maybe she'll stay. Hmm...That would explain why she is still here. Well, this might be a very good night after all._

With a shake of the head and a hidden adjustment to his pants, he returned his attention to her paper and finished grading the last of her assignment. Snape leaned forward to place the grade at the end of the last sentence. Yet, as soon as the tip touched the parchment, the black ink of her words swirled around on the page and reworked themselves into different words. To be more exact, a letter to him in that handwriting which belonged to the certain young witch sitting a few feet from him.

_Dear Professor,_

_First, let me tell you that this letter to you will disappear completely forever the moment your ink touches this parchment again. So, keep it away till you are done. Unless, you don't want to read this, then mark my grade and be done with it. If not, I hope to hold your attention for a little while longer._

_Second, I wanted to comment on yourquestioningof my bravery. I assure you I have plenty of the Gryffindor bravery, but I am not a foolish Hufflepuff, who might proclaim wanting when it is not likely to be returned. I think we share a common desire, or need, for the other. No matter how wrong it is. Crossing these lines crosses many taboos: professor/student, age difference and Gryffindor/Slytherin. Maybe that is part of the attraction on your part. But let me assure you, those do not pull me towards you. Parts of me tell me those should make me say 'no' to myself. But there is more there telling me to keep going._

_Lastly, I wanted to thank you for that amazing two minutes in the lift with you. Yes, it completely blew me away. But I also couldn't get my mind off you as I sat down to write this homework for you that night. I always go and get a start on the assignment once it is given. Yet, as I worked diligently on the questions, my mind kept feeling your lips against mine and my eyes would close as I remembered the feel of your body pressed up against mine. _

_If that kiss was meant to torture me, it did its job very well. The more I tried to focus on getting the answers right for your assignment, the damper my knickers got and the more I moved around in my chair to relieve the building pressure. There were times the tip of my quill would flick against my shirt on my hardened nipple and it would cause me to gasp out loud. After an hour of fighting myself and denying the ache you caused, I threw down my quill and slipped one hand under my bra as the other pushed its way into my soaked knickers. It did not take long for me toreach my peakcalling out your name._

_I'll let you get back to your grading. I just wanted to reassure you my bravery is still here... and waiting._

_H._

Snape's eyes flashed up from the letter and turned to look at the vixen who wrote that naughty letter. But he only caught a quick glimpse of her back as she left the room, with a distinct sway of her hips. The stack of tests on his desks showed she had turned in her test while he had been sitting back reading her daring words. Three more students remained as he noticed that there was still ten minutes till the end of class.

His hands went into his hair as he leaned over his desk and tried to calm his raging erection to catch up with that witch, who might very well be the death of him. But a death he would certainly enjoy.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
